koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Odysseus
Odysseus is a playable character in Warriors: Legends of Troy. He is the famous Greek general who came up with the Trojan Horse plan. Feeling responsible for causing the war due to his part in the early pledge, he wants his resourcefulness to be used to its fullest. Role in Game Many years before the Trojan War, Odysseus, King of Ithaka, meets with King Tyndareos of Sparta, who is having trouble finding a mate for Helen. Tyndareos wants to grant Helen's request to marry Menelaos without violent protest from her many suitors. Odysseus offers a solution: make an oath with all the kings to protect Helen's marriage, no matter who is chosen to be her husband. In exchange for this solution, Tyndareos must convince his brother to give his daughter, Penelope, to Odysseus as his wife. Tyndareos agrees and the rivaling kings are tricked into peace. But when Prince Paris abducts Helen, Menelaos uses the same oath to raise an army to retrieve his wife from Troy. Odysseus regrettably obeys as he blames himself for contriving it. Odysseus' earliest contribution is clearing ground for the Greeks after their ships land on Trojan territory. Years later, when Apollo releases a plague on the Greeks for defiling his temple, Odysseus is the one to convince Agamemnon to return the daughter of the temple to the Trojans. The incident eventually causes Achilles' withdraw from the war and a plummet of Greek morale. In an attempt to restore their spirits, Odysseus and Menelaos learn from a captured spy the location of the Thrakens' camp, one of Troy's allies. They commence a night raid on the third-party forces and, though they are successful, ally morale continues to dwindle due to Hektor's leadership. The Greeks are pushed back to Troy's shores yet their situation brightens with Achilles' return to the war. Odysseus continues to play a minor part in their comeback, such as confronting Penthesilea and joining Ajax to retrieve Achilles' body. Both he and Ajax discover a secret passageway into Troy to steal the Palladion from the Temple Athena, for prophecy holds that this artifact must be taken to commence Troy's downfall. To end the war, Odysseus builds a wooden horse and hides himself, Menelaos and several other men inside while the others take their ships and hide. When the Trojans see the horse, they consider it a Greek gift to Athena to calm her anger. They take the horse into the city. Odysseus and company emerge during nightfall, opening the gates for the Greeks outside to charge the unguarded Troy. Odysseus and Menelaos personally invade the palace and find Helen, Priam and Paris. The prince wounds Menelaos so Odysseus fights in his stead. He triumphs yet it is Menelaos who kills the Trojan prince. As the angry king threatens to do the same for Helen, Odysseus halts him to prevent needless bloodshed. As Priam then asks mercy for his people, Agamemnon enters and unceremoniously kills the Trojan king. Disgusted by the violent conclusion and by Agamemnon's arrogance, Odysseus leaves and sets sail with the Greeks for home. Quotes *"My advice to King Tyndareos was intended to keep the peace, and instead it unleashed this carnage. I started it and I must finish it." *"Odysseus, whatever victories we earn tonight will not help our cause unless Achilles returns. Why don't you speak to him?" :"Going to Achilles now would be a mistake. It would only serve to heighten his pride." :"We have known nothing but defeat since the day Achilles abandoned us." :"The gods will find a way to move Achilles' heart." ::~~Menelaos and Odysseus Gameplay If certain items are equipped, Odysseus can throw more daggers. Moveset : , : Overhead slash from sword. : , , : Advances forward for a few paces to slash to the side. : , , , : Momentarily sheathes his sword and hurls five daggers. : , , , , : Momentarily sheathes his sword to throw seven daggers. : , , , , , : Series of wide horizontal slashes. In between the sequence, Odysseus quickly rotates his wrist for back hand swings. The last slash has him pause a moment to twirl his wrist for a normal slash. :Dashing : Crushing downwards slash. : : Hurls a throwing dagger. : , : Hurls daggers twice. : , , : Throws daggers twice individually before hurling three daggers at once. : , : Quickly bashes his shield twice into foes. : , : Smashes targets with his sword. : , , : Ducks for a moment to swing shield into opponents. : , , , : Turning circular swing from shield. Odysseus emits a stunning shockwave, which lowers the guard of foes in its range. : , , , , : Sweeping kick. Odysseus emits a stunning shockwave during the animation. :L2, : Throws enemy weapon. :R2, : :R2, : ;Finishers Finishers can be performed by weakening a foe's guard or health. When the button for a Focused Attack flashes on a target, approach them from a different angle to see another Finisher. :Front - Pauses a moment before he stabs his sword through a foe's face. Occasionally Odysseus steps to the side and trips his foe to fall forward. :Rear - Slashes enemy's neck. :Downed Enemies - Looms above opponent before slicing their head. :Mid-Range - Quickly sheathes sword to throw a dagger into an opponent's face. :Mid-Range - Aims a dagger into an opponent's foot. Odysseus then hops forward to fling another dagger through his stunned enemy's head. :Multiple - Using both hands at once, cross draws daggers and immediately throws them in a single fan of knives, hitting all stunned, surrounding enemies marked with a crosshair. Fighting Style Odysseus shares the same attack traits as Paris: he is a speedy attacker with somewhat hampered defenses. His attacks may be quick, but they also tend to be stationary and may not cause opponents to stagger. He doesn't have many attacks to distance himself from his foes and his shield stunning attacks have shallow range. His lack of maneuverability is what distances him from his agile counterpart. However, he is one of the two characters in the game who has long ranged attacks to deal with multiple foes at once. When all else fails, rely on his daggers for damaging opponents since Odysseus can use them without too much pause. They will not break through an enemy's defenses, but they are powerful when carefully timed after a wounding strike or Parry. Greek Mythology Gallery Odysseus-Artwork.jpg|Concept art OdysseusConcept.jpg|Polished concept Odysseus (1MUW).png|100man-nin no Daikoukai Jidai portrait Trivia *During the Koei-Tecmo company visit in the Weekly Toro Station's broadcast, Toro and Kuro use their own version of Odysseus's Trojan horse in order to sneak into Shibusawa Kou's office. Category:Warriors: Legends of Troy Characters